


The Three R's: Reading, Rutting, and Relief

by EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Banter, Blowjobs, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Hotdogging, Intergluteal Sex, Leggings, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reading, Sex, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604/pseuds/EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604
Summary: Kyle's reading and looking damn fine doing it. So, Craig gets riled up and uses Kyle's ample ass to alleviate his arousal—and Kyle finds that it helps his literary explorations too.(Originally written for a Twitter event called Leggings Week, under the hashtag #LegsForSeven2020.)
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	The Three R's: Reading, Rutting, and Relief

Kyle was nonchalantly lying on his stomach on a comfortable couch. It was a pretty pale green, and incredibly soft—Craig had been opposed to him buying it at first, but had swiftly changed his tune once he'd sat on it. He'd claimed it was "like sitting on the face of God".

Kyle's eyes looked over the book he was engrossed in. The passage he was on had some beautiful imagery, but it was difficult to get through...and the itching didn't help. 

He frowned, adjusted his pale orange shirt, and tugged on the wedged fabric of his black leggings.

Absorbed as he was in the novel, he didn't notice Craig standing nearby, biting his lip at the sight of Kyle's ass jiggling from the adjustment. As a result, the resounding smack on his posterior came as quite the surprise. 

"Ah!" he cried out. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry." Craig shrugged. "Your butt looked good in those pants."

"That doesn't mean you need to _slap_ it! I mean, that _hurt,_ for God's sake! What's your obsession with my ass anyway?!"

"Don't get all pissy with me. You love when I praise your butt and stuff."

"Yeah, when we're fucking! Not when I'm reading! I'm wearing these because they're comfortable, not so you'd go all 'drooling Neanderthal'." Kyle glared at Craig. "They're just clothes—I don't see what's so irresistible about them."

Craig shrugged again. "Fine, lemme explain it in a way you can understand," he said. "A, I like big butts and I cannot lie. B, leggings make butts look bigger and better. Therefore, C: I love leggings."

 _His syllogism's sound,_ thought Kyle. "All right," he sighed.

He turned back to his book, stuck his ass in the air, and shook it a bit, making it jiggle.

"Do what you will. And don't ask me what I mean, because you know damn well."

Craig, ever concise and to the point, promptly grabbed two handfuls of Kyle's thick cheeks. His fingers left imprints in the soft fat, the tight fabric of the leggings upping their feel, size, and roundness. 

Kyle kept reading while shoving his ass against Craig's gropes. Then, a smile brightened his face! "That's actually helping me focus! Keep going!" he exclaimed.

"No complai—"

"Shut it!" Kyle growled as Craig's squeezes intensified. He giggled madly, his eyes laser-focused on the tale in front of him. "Oh, I'm getting it all! The symbols, the metaphors, the themes!" 

"Nice." Craig smacked Kyle's ass and bit his lip again. "So jiggly…"

"Yes, yes, enjoy it all you want," Kyle mumbled, clearly preoccupied, while shaking his butt some more. "Perv." 

"Nerd."

"Mm, I'm too busy to banter."

"And I'm too horny."

"Then let's stop talking."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

They both snickered a bit at the exchange, then shut up.

Soon, Craig went from simple squeezes and spanks to outright spreading Kyle's ass, his labored breaths halting as he caught a glimpse of the ginger's tight pink asshole. Keeping those large cheeks far apart, Craig leaned down, shut his eyes, and slowly extended his tongue… 

Then felt something hit his face! He stumbled back, rubbing his injured nose, and his eyes slowly opened. Kyle was glaring at him and shaking his head. 

_Okay, no eating ass today,_ thought Craig, somewhat dejected. His hands soon returned to their rightful place on dat ass.

The only noises in the room now were Kyle's content sighs, Craig's aroused panting, and the sounds of pages turning and strong hands hitting a thick butt. 

Kyle always enjoyed how Craig's stoicity vanished when he was in the mood. Knowing he had that effect on someone was nice.

But, he felt his own attempts to stay cool and collected weren't working out. Already, the book's words were becoming shaky, difficult to focus on. He bit his lip to stifle a moan, took a deep breath, and tried his hardest to return his thoughts to the literature.

And then, he felt something hot moving against his ass. He didn't look back, but he could feel Craig's dick firmly between his cheeks, which Craig was pressing together with his hands. 

"Ngh..." grunted Craig. His grip tightened, his digits sinking into the fat.

Craig thrusted and ground on Kyle's ass, letting its thickness envelop his twitching cock. Though he wanted to say some pretty filthy things, he held his tongue—now was _not_ the time to risk annoying Kyle. His hotdogging steadily became more passionate, and faster, until…

"Kyle, I'm gonna—"

"Not there, you're not! Use my mouth!"

Craig gulped, gave Kyle's cheeks one more satisfying smack, moved beside Kyle, and rested his cock on that flushed face. Seemingly unfazed by its large size, Kyle took it into his warm mouth, sucking and licking.

As he bobbed his head back and forth on Craig's dick, Kyle raised his book and resumed reading with reinvigorated passion! Though he was making plenty of lewd slurping sounds, his eyes were firmly focused on the literary masterpiece before him.

It only took a few seconds of Kyle's skillful fellatio for Craig to release. His salty, sticky cum flowed into Kyle's mouth, and Kyle drank it all down.

As Craig's shaft twitched and gushed in Kyle's tight throat, he couldn't help but wonder how good the blowjobs would be if Kyle was actually paying attention...

Kyle pulled away, gave Craig's tip and balls a kiss, and sat up. "Go clean yourself up," he said, out of breath.

Craig nodded and stepped away, walking down the hallway to their bathroom with a satisfied look on his face.

"Phew..." Kyle let out as soon as he was out of earshot. He tugged the leggings down; he had chosen to not wear underwear earlier, which had come back to bite him now, as his pants were sticky with precum. If Craig had seen how hard Kyle was, he would have taunted him about it for days- so he had to finish quickly before Craig got back. He returned his gaze to the book and wrapped his soft hand around his dick. Stroking and pumping his dripping cock, Kyle panted desperately. 

He could see it coming: the end, the last page! It was there, he was—

"Ahhh, fuck!"

Craig had surely heard that blissful moan, but Kyle didn't care. Whiteness overtook his vision, and he twitched for some time before falling back...

Oh, Craig was already back. He'd seen what Kyle had been trying to hide in order to stay dominant. Still, it didn't really matter now.

All Kyle could do was lift the book and say in a proud, giddy voice, "I finished," before fainting, his leggings and thighs covered in cum.

And all Craig could say was, "God, I love that nerd."


End file.
